Tag to Devil's Trap
by LetItRain25
Summary: : Just a one-shot of how the boys made it from the cabin to the car after Yellow Eyes escapes.


Tag to Devil's Trap: Just a one-shot of how the boys made it from the cabin to the car.

This is my first fic so please be kind, but constructive criticism is always appreciated. Also, just a quick warning there is some language in this story (I mostly blame Dean and John for this though). :) Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own any of the characters or show plot- just borrowing them and returning them as good as new :) I did use a couple of lines of dialogue from the episode at the end, which I put in italics.

* * *

Sam and John were locked in a staring match, both equally pissed at the other for what had just gone down. Dean's coughing seemed to break the reverie though, causing Sam to realize that even wounded and bleeding out Dean was the one that kept their family together.

Sam gave one glance at his father as he got up and went over, kneeling next to Dean.

"Dean, hey man. Come, on you've got to open your eyes." Sam started pulling off his own button-up, pressing it down on Dean's shoulder to try to stop the bleeding.

Well, he hoped that's what he was doing. There was so much blood it was hard to tell if he was staunching blood flow or just mopping it around.

"S'mmy?"

"Yeah, Dean, it's me. I'm here man but you've got to open your eyes for me, ok?"

Dean hurt: All over, head to toe, hurt. He could hear Sammy talking but for the life of him could not seem to fit the pieces floating around his mind together to form some semblance of what was going on.

"Dean, open your eyes for your brother."

Oh, right, Dad, Yellow Eyes, Sam- all locked in a small room. This was an awesome plan. Or not.

"Dad? You….you?" Ok, not the most eloquent a Winchester has ever been, but he was aiming for gist at this point. Now if only he could get his eyes to open…

"Yeah Dean, I'm me." John was sitting up now, trying to use the table to stand.

"Here," Sam walked over to John and gave him a hand up.

"Can you talk to him? I'm gonna pull the car up so we can get the two of you to a hospital" Sam was pointedly avoiding eye contact with his father as John was clearly assessing the situation.

"Yeah I got it, go ahead." John managed to hobble over to his eldest, trying not to show just how unpleasant the walk was while Sam followed, pulling the keys out of Dean's pocket.

"S'mmy? Wha' you doin'? Y'ok?"

Sam smiled as his brother finally blinked his eyes open, looking to his little brother for re-assurance. It was certainly not something that happened very often and it happening now just made Sam even more sure that he had done the right thing in fighting for the family he still had.

"Yeah Dean, I'm just gonna go pull the car up so we can get you to the hospital alright?"

Dean had lifted his head to see Sam, but at the thought of the hospital he let it drop. "Hate hospitals."

Sam smiled to himself, well aware of his big brother's distaste of all things doctor-related.

"Well man, I think just this once you're going to have to trust me on this. Plus you seem to think you have a reputation to uphold with the ladies, which means that we need to get you to the doc fast before the nurses are too busy trying to keep you conscious to fall prey to the infamous Winchester charm."

Sam was smiling, trying to keep the mood light, but really he was freaking out. Dean had lost A LOT of blood, and the sooner he got the car the sooner they would be ok.

"Infamous? Did you hit your head or somethin' cuz that would be the only way to 'splain why you think my charm is anything less than awesome whether I'm conscious or not."

"You just keep telling yourself that Dean." With that Sam was standing and out the door in less than 3 long strides.

John had been trying to get himself comfortable next to Dean while his boys talked. He was also trying to assess the damage. Dean was slurring pretty badly, and at the moment he was a shade of pale that made Casper look tan. The good news was there wasn't too much damage other than the blood loss. The bad news was that Dean was starting to shiver which meant he was going into shock.

"Dean, hey Dean, look at me."

Dean had kind of zoned out when Sammy stood to leave. It was quiet and the floor seemed comfy enough and holy crap were his eyelids heavy. Why were they so heavy? Really they only take up like an inch of space total, so why did they weigh so much?

Dean had closed his eyes and wasn't responding to John so he tried again, this time using his best drill sergeant voice. John was sitting by Dean's head, so he put his hand on Dean's face as tactile reinforcement to the command.

"Dean, you need to wake up and look at me. Now."

Dean's eyes opened as he turned into John's hand, unconsciously snuggling into the warmth that it offered.

"Dad?"

"I'm here, son." He could hear Sam pull the car up. Based on the squeaking sound Sam was now opening up all of the doors to make the next part of this adventure a little easier.

"Cold" was all Dean could manage as he again leaned into John's hand.

John smiled down at Dean. Well, he hoped it was a smile. Really it was a mixture of concern and disappointment and anger, all rolled into what he hoped came across as a smile.

"I know son. Your brother's bringing the car now."

Just as Dean's eyes started to close again Sam walked through the door and John couldn't help the grimace that jumped across his face when he looked at the son who could've ended this all tonight. The son who had the demon right freaking there and instead of killing the bastard who had taken everything, his son had let it get away.

Sam saw his dad's face-he saw the anger and the disappointment and try as he might he just didn't give a shit right then. Dean was on the ground trying to blink his eyes into submission and his dad was shot and to hell with the damn demon.

"Can you walk?" He asked looking at his dad.

"Yeah, I'm good" John said as he leaned against the wall, using it as leverage to bring himself up.

Sam grabbed ahold of his dad's arm, helping him as he got his legs under him.

"How do you want to get Dean?" John asked, testing how much weight he would be able to put on his knee.

Dean was trying to stay conscious by attempting to follow the conversation. Only every other word seemed to make it through his brain's complaints about this whole conscious thing, but he heard enough to know they were talking about him.

"Right here, guys, I'm right here." Ok, that's what he had been trying to say. What came out was more of a grunt since his tongue was apparently in cahoots with his eyelids on this whole "heavy" business.

"I'll come back in a minute after we get you to the car" and with that Sam went to his dad's injured side, effectively inserting himself as a human crutch.

"I'm fine, Sam. I can make it to the damn car."

"Yeah, well I don't have time to wait. Dean needs a doctor now, so shut up and walk."

John did not like the tone, but frankly the faster they got his sorry ass to the car the faster Sam would help Dean and the faster they could get back to tracking this demon. Well, the faster he could get back to it-clearly Sam and Dean were not on the same page as him when it came to that.

"Easy," Sam spoke softly as he lowered John into the passenger seat.

"I'm fine."

John grunted as he had to bend his knee to get it inside the car, and as soon as he was in Sam was shutting the door and walking away. John was trying not to think of the last time he'd made Sam do that to this family.

Sam walked back into the room where Dean was still on the floor. Dean seemed to be trying to stay awake, which based on the amount of concentration he was putting into each blink was apparently no easy task. Apparently humming was easier, though, since when he reached Dean he could hear his older brother humming Creedence Clearwater's "Run Through the Jungle."

"Hey Dean, you ready man?"

Dean looked at Sam and did all he could to help as his little brother gently lifted up under his shoulders and worked his way in behind Dean.

As Sam began to pull the two of them to their feet he grunted "No more road food Dean. You are officially on the soup and salad diet" and with one last grunt both brothers were standing.

Dean leaned into Sam as the sudden change in altitude did not go over well with his body.

Sam saw his brother's face turn a slight shade of green and felt his brother lean into him even more. "You good Dean? You need to stop or puke or what?"

Dean managed a "M'good" and put his head down, clearly putting all of his effort into getting to the car.

As they made the first couple of steps Dean was able to adjust and the strong desire to re-visit his lunch died down to just general nausea.

Sam was under Dean's right arm, holding onto the belt loop of Dean's jeans to keep them upright. Three steps later and they were halfway across the room.

Sweat coated Dean's face and his hands were shaking but he was determined not to make this any harder on Sam than it had to be. He was holding up as much of his own weight as he could because dammit he was the big brother and little brothers did not have to carry big brothers.

"So, nurses huh?" Dean started talking to distract himself from, well, everything that was currently wrong at that moment. Which, since he was leaned against his little brother, heading towards his car which he wouldn't be driving, with their dad who was pissed, going to a freakin hospital, was just about everything.

Sam smiled. "Yeah, knowing our luck it'll be all dudes though."

Dean frowned as the thought crossed his mind, then smiled as a different one quickly replaced it. "You remember that nurse in uh, what was it, Oregon! Damn. They should make all nurses dress like that."

"Yes Dean, I'm sure it was her clothes that you were focused on."

Dean put on his best innocent face, as the brothers finally reached the door, "What? She had nice clothes that happened to accentuate some of her best features."

"How come you only use words like "accentuate" when you are talking about chicks?"

"Well, Sam, I would say your bangs nicely accentuate that nice face of yours, but there ain't nothing nice about what you've got going on there" Dean smiled as they reached the car.

Sam laughed, appreciating the conversation for the distraction that it was. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam's face transformed from a smile to a frown as he helped Dean slide in the seat. "You good? You need anything?"

Dean was sitting in his car. Sam was ok, Dad was ok, and they were on their way out of this dump. Sam was asking him something but Dean just shivered as he felt whatever energy he had mustered for the walk give out.

"Wha'?"

Sam saw his brother shiver but there was nothing he could do. The blanket they usually kept in the backseat was still bloody from a hunt and he didn't want to risk adding infection to Dean's list of health concerns.

"Just hold on Dean, we'll get you to the hospital. You're gonna be ok."

"Thanks, Sammy. M'fine."

With that Sam shut the back door and slid into the driver's seat. Dean's energy was clearly drained and their dad had been watching Sam help Dean in the car, but now that everyone was settled John was trying not to look at either of his sons.

Sam was really kind of happy that Dean was out of it. Otherwise Dean would have been freaking out at the speed that Sam was driving his baby down the road. That combined with the waves of anger fluctuating between John and Sam right now would probably have had Dean kicking both their asses on principle.

Sam saw John wince as he hit a bump in the road. Sam knew that slowing down might make things easier on their dad, but it would have made things harder for Dean. So instead he compromised, speeding up and telling John, "Look, just hold on alright? The hospital's only ten minutes away."

John couldn't take it anymore. His leg hurt and his son had just let the thing that destroyed their family get away. _"I'm surprised at you Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this. Killing this demon comes first. Before me, before everything."_

Sam glanced back at his brother. Dean was having to work at it to stay conscious, but the fact that he was working on it in the first place meant that he was fighting, fighting for his family. The family that he still had and he would do anything to keep.

"_No sir, not before everything_."

Dean admittedly had been having a hard time focusing, but at that moment he was proud of his little brother. Dad would be pissed, but Dean…Dean was proud of the man that Sammy had become somewhere along the way.

"_Look, we've still got the colt, we've still have the one bullet left…We just start over alright, I mean we already found the demon once-"_

John was furious. Start over?! They had it! Right freaking in front of them and they blew it! Start over?! Sam was not oblivious to his father's feelings, and frankly was not thrilled about how the whole thing had gone down either, but they had each other and that needed to be enough for now. Dean was listening to his brother and his father argue for what must have been the millionth time and was preparing to let himself pass out since he was out of energy to make them stop. None of them got to finish those thoughts, though as a semi smashed into them and even Dean's baby wasn't built to take a hit like that.


End file.
